Soul for Love?
by Kromlech
Summary: Kurama is an unpopular high school kid until he sells his soul to Hiei, the devil.KuramaxHiei. YAOI and ShounenAi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Soul For Love?**

**Kurama sat on his couch in relief, the day was over. As the bullying, teasing, and he could just have some Kurama time! He propped his feet up with a pillow. He turned on the T.V. and clicked it to the news.** **With relief he watched it until, he saw a report and it was from his school. "Hello, today we got a shocking story from Seiryu J. Takanashi high school" Kurama gasped and reflected on his day. **

**He recalled getting a piping hot bowl of chile dumped on his face. As the Chile dripped slowly down his face he tried to wipe it off and his eyes stung and burned as he whipped it off, trying desperately to ignore all the laughing coming at him from all sides. Quickly, he shook the memory from his mind, trying not to remember all th other crueler posed upon him. **

**He sat up, taking his feet from where he propped it and laid a hand to his forehead sighing. Shiori then came in "Hi hon!" she yelled setting the bags on the table. "Help me put away the groceries?" she asked. Kurama got up and ran upstairs slamming his door shut. He dove into bed and screamed "I would sell my soul to the devil!" In a puff of black smoke appeared, as it faded away. Stood a 4'8 man with black hair. He smirked "Your soul?" he asked. Kurama crawled near the wall.**

**Kurama was shocked "You're the devil?" he asked. "I'm a friend, Hiei Jaganashi, yes the devil, you called upon me" he smiled his red eyes on Kurama. Kurama was breathing hard, he got up. picking up a bat. He tried to sneak out but Hiei's red eyes glared at him. "Your soul for what?" he said intensely. Kurama scared to death, opened his door and crawled out gasping for air. Hiei followed him out not letting go.**

**Kurama was breathing hard, he got up. picking up a bat. He tried to sneak out but Hiei's red eyes glared at him. "Your soul for what?" he said intensely. Kurama scared to death, opened his door and crawled out gasping for air. Hiei followed him out not letting go. "Now about your soul, I want it" he said smirking. Kurama got up and looked at this demonic presence shocked. "Popularity!" he exploded. "Very well!" he exclaimed. Hiei took his hands and formed a circle. He chanted a chant as he stuck his hands in his stomach, searching for his soul. Kurama moaned in pain. The pain was intense, as lava burning your skin. "Got it" he said pulling it out.**

**He then pulled out a glass full of souls, unscrewed the lid, and stuck Kurama's in it. "Popularity" he asked. "Yes..." he mumbled. "Starting Monday, I will gain you popularity" he said. "But until then, I will be gone". With a puff of smoke Hiei's body vanished with a echoing laugh. Kurama sat on his bed "Popularity..." he then feel asleep.**

**(the next morning)**

**"Lalalalalaa" a voice sounded thought the house, it caused Kurama to wake up. He got up and got a towel and headed for the bathroom. The singing continued "Lalalalalaa" Kurama was puzzled as he found it was coming from the bathroom, he glance in the bathroom to find someone bathing. Quietly he set down his towel and crawled to the tub.**

**He pulled back the curtain as he saw Hiei showering. He looked amused, Hiei's butt was in Kurama's face. Kurama pulled his face away. "Excuse me, why are you in my bathroom?" he asked. Hiei pulled back the curtain, he had a showering cap on. He smirked "So I can get clean, I have to help you at school" he said calmly. "You were suppose to make me popular, not shower at my house, and follow me to my house" he said irritated.**

**"How else, do you think popularity would come, I can't just give it to you, I have to make it happen" he said. "You can't just do some ritual" he said. "Fine, BOOM!" he said laughing. Kurama was frightened. "Guess not, now hurry I need to bath!" "Why don't you join me" he said closing the curtain. "Your asking for it" Kurama roared jumping in after taking his clothes on. He laughed slipping. "Dork" Hiei said. They threw water and soap at each other.**

**Kurama was having a good time. "To make you popular, were going to need a miracle" Hiei said rubbing his butt with the towel. Kurama got out drying off too. They saw a amazed Shiori was standing there. Kurama blushed. His mother walked out gasping for air. "My son's gay" she said. "No, I'm not, I was taking a shower, he was in there, I had no time to wait" he said. His mother just walked out. Hiei pulled on some black clothes and Kurama some pink clothes.**

**Hiei looked astonished. "Your wearing that" Hiei asked. "Where something tight" he said. Kurama quickly changed to some blue clothes. They got ready and headed for school, to make Kurama popular. And boy was it going to take a while.**

**(On the way to school)**

**Getting on the bus should of been easy, but with a devil, it was hard. Hiei chased cat's. They ended up running to school. Making it ten minutes before the bell rang. Hiei and Kurama entered the school ground. Some jock came up to Kurama. "Hey red, where's the pink?" he laughed. "That's when your suppose to laugh" he said looking at his friend. They all started laughing. "Leave him alone, or dear with me" he said spitting on the ground. "Wow, a midget's going to tell me what to do" he laughed as well as his colleagues.**

**So now I'm a midget" he said angrily. "Oh man, the midget's mad" he said. "Fat Boy want a burger" Hiei said with sarcasm. "Where?" the big guy said. Hiei and Kurama started to laugh. The jocks threw a couple of bunches which all hit Hiei, doing no damage, like before. Hiei smirked before he kicked them good. After that, the bell rang, and headed for class. Kurama entered class not seeing Hiei. He just sat there.**

**(Outside)**

**Hiei was around the school playing pranks on people. Such as, giving kid's swirly's. The bad news, was he was disguised as Kurama. He gave the principal a wedgie. Hiei, went and hid on the building, as the principal searched for Kurama, boy was Kurama in trouble now!**

**AN: Well, it's over. Hope you liked it. R+R please! Thanks!**


End file.
